Devil May Cry
Devil May Cry is the first game in the ''Devil May Cry'' series. The main character is Dante, Son of Sparda. The game opens with a cutscene where the later named Trish shows up. The game is set entirely in and around a castle where both Trish and Dante go to on Mallet Island. Plot Devil May Cry begins with Dante being attacked in his office by a mysterious woman named Trish. He impresses her by easily brushing off her assault, and tells her that he hunts demons in pursuit of those who killed his mother and brother. She says the attack was a test, and that the demon emperor Mundus, whom Dante holds responsible for the deaths of his family, is planning a return. The scene jumps to their arrival at an immense castle, whereupon Trish abruptly leaps and vanishes over a high wall. Dante explores the castle and encounters the game's stock enemies, demonic Marionettes. He also finds a new sword called Alastor, and battles the first boss, a giant spider demon named Phantom. Dante wins the battle, but in what becomes a recurring theme, the defeated boss monster reappears a short time later in a corridor, forcing the player to choose a narrow escape or to fight in the tight confines. After further exploration and combat, Dante battles a demon named Nelo Angelo, who impresses Dante with his confidence. The demon wins, but suddenly flees upon seeing the half of an amulet Dante wears. The demon attacks twice more in later missions, and is eventually revealed to be Dante's identical twin brother, Vergil. After Vergil's final defeat, his amulet joins with his brother's half, and "Force Edge", the game's default sword which belonged to the twins' father, becomes the powerful Sparda sword. When Dante next meets Trish, she betrays him and reveals that she too is working for Mundus. But when her life is endangered, Dante chooses to save her. Saying he only did so because of her resemblance to his mother, he warns her to stay away. Yet when he finally confronts Mundus, who is about to kill Trish, Dante again chooses to save her and is injured. Mundus tries to finish him off, but Trish takes the attack instead. Dante becomes enraged and unleashes his full power. An epic battle begins. Dante is victorious, and leaves the amulet and sword with Trish's immobile body before departing. Later Mundus returns and corners Dante, who is now greatly weakened, before he can flee the island; but Trish comes in time and lends Dante her power. Dante defeats Mundus, who vows to return and rule the human world. When Trish tries to apologize she begins to cry, and Dante tells her it means she has become human and not just a devil, because "devils never cry". Dante and Trish escape on a plane as the island collapses. After the credits, it is revealed that Dante and Trish are working together as partners, and have renamed the shop "Devil Never Cry". Difficulty Modes Devil May Cry is known for its unforgiving difficulty. There are four modes in total. Easy Automatic This difficulty is unlocked if you die in the first three missions. The game prompts you to switch to easy automatic mode or stay on Normal mode. Many things are different in this mode, including a simplified combat system, and some enemies won't even appear in this level (Frost, Fetish and Shadow). Dante himself can resist more attacks and performs better in combat. Unlike the harder modes, you cannot switch difficulty modes after completing the game, preventing you from unlocking anything. Normal This is the default mode and the first you will play when you start the game. *Lesser demons and bosses health: 100% *Lesser demons and bosses damage: 100% Hard Monsters are harder to kill in this mode. Dante is easier to kill and deals less damage. Completing it unlocks the Legendary Dark Knight costume. *Lesser demons and bosses health: 100% *Lesser demons and bosses damage: 250% Dante Must Die The hardest gameplay difficulty, Dante Must Die mode features a countdown that begins at the start of each fight. When the countdown reaches 0, all enemies left alive will Devil Trigger and become much more formidable. Additionally, enemies are harder to kill in general and Bosses are capable of killing Dante in a matter of 2~4 hits. Dante is much more vulnerable, though the gameplay commands remain somewhat the same as in Hard Mode. Completing this difficulty grants you the Super Dante costume, which bestows unlimited Devil Trigger. *Lesser demons and bosses health: 250% *Lesser demons and bosses damage: 250% Costumes Dante This is a default costume. The Legendary Dark Knight Unlocked after clearing Hard Mode. The player assumes the role of the Dark Knight Sparda, replacing Dante with his father in every cutscene as well. Unlike Dante, LDK starts out with a Devil Arm, Yamato, and thus, can Devil Trigger at the beginning of the game. Yamato operates exactly like Alastor, however so it appears to be more of a model swap. Same goes for Ebony and Ivory, which has been changed to Luce & Ombra, respectively. In DT mode, LDK will always take on the demon form of Sparda and the Devil Arm will turn into his namesake weapon, no matter what Devil Arm is equipped, but the abilities of the current DT utilized remain the same. The save portrait used is Sparda wielding his namesake. Super Dante Unlocked after clearing Dante Must Die mode. This costume is identical to Dante in appearance, but the player now has unlimited Devil Trigger, enabling indefinite time periods in Devil Trigger. The Nightmare Beta will also not drain the DT gauge as well. His portrait is the same as Dante's but with an electrical aura surrounding his body. See also *Devil May Cry 2 *Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening *Devil May Cry 4 Category:Devil May Cry games